Come on Warrick, don't do this to me
by gsrbritfan
Summary: My interpretation of the spoiler pictures circulating the net, for the yet to be aired episode 9.01 For Warrick. Please read & review this is my first attempt at a short story.


_**Disclaimer** – I do not own CBS, CSI or any of the franchise they belong to some very lucky other people, wish I did because it would just be complete fluff!_

_**A/N –**_ _This is my interpretation to the really upsetting spoiler pictures circulating the net, for the upcoming episode 9.01 for Warrick. I hope you will all enjoy this very short story even though it may be a little upsetting to read. I really would appreciate you taking the time to review my short story as it is my very first attempt at a short story. This story is not beta'd, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

"Come on Warrick, don't do this to me..."

**Bang!...Bang!**

Just about to start up his engine and head off home, Gil Grissom heard the distinctive twin sounds, of what he was positive were gunshots...

"What the hell..." He voiced loudly to the emptiness of his vehicle, as his heart rate sped up a little.

_Those shots came from the back of the dinner, damn it! _He thought as he got out of his car a little hesitantly, locked it by remote and started to make his way cautiously around the buildings to find the rear.

_Crap! My gun's back at the lab. Shit! I shouldn't be doing this, Sara and Jim will kick my ass for this one._

Gil's strides increased in pace, as did his heartbeat, and the mad rush of rational reasons telling his brain that he shouldn't just rush into this dangerous situation without backup.

_This is so damn stupid, you want to get yourself killed man! Gunfire! Are you stupid? Wait for backup! _The rational side of his brain screamed at him to halt his advance on the darkened alley coming into his view.

_I don't like this, I have a very bad feeling this isn't going to be good _He thought as his anxiety built up in his now clammy, and slightly sweating body.

"**Shit!" **he cursed as hespotted Warricks car in the distance of the alley and began to run as fast as his already tired legs would propel him.

The adrenalin in Gil's body pumped rapidly heightening his awareness, as his heartbeat pounded in his chest wildly.

_No! don't let it be Warrick! No! Not Warrick please! Christ please, _he begged in his mind as he saw that indeed it was Warrick, he was slumped forward in his driving seat with his face laying in an awkward position against the steering wheel.

Grasping wilding into his pocked, fumbling around as his hand began to tremble violently, he managed to pull out his cell phone, he flipped it open quickly and hit speed dial LVPD.

Reaching the drivers side of the car door, Grissom yanked open the door nearly ripping the handle right off as a connection came over his cell phone.

He managed to get some rambled and panicked details over to the speaker on the line before he flung the phone down to the ground violently, he then stopped abruptly any forward movement to touch Warrick, as his eyes locked on to the vision of blood oozing out from a blatantly obvious and frightful neck wound.

_Shit! Blood! Lots of blood! Warrick's blood! Shit! What do I do? What do I do? Shit! _Screamed the thoughts in his madly pulsing mind, as he froze with his hand paused in mid reach of his friend, co-worker and team rock, Warrick Brown CSI 3.

Suddenly his mind seemed to switch back into rational mode again, _Help him, god damn it!_ He quickly reached for Warrick with both hands gently pushing him back in his seat.

A low sounding, haunting gurgle emitted from Warrick at the motion of his body moving backwards, as Gil then pulled him quickly and a bit roughly from the car to the ground.

_Shit! Don't die! Your not going die! Please for gods sake, don't die on me Warrick! _The irrational and panicked side of his brain yelled at him.

"Warrick stay with me! Stay awake! You've got to try and stay awake" Gil almost shouted as he roughly ripped off his jacket, positioned it in his lap, as he knelt on the cold hard floor, then brought Warrick into a tight embrace, holding his head into his lower chest securely.

Another sickening gurgle emitted from Warrick close to his chest, as he looked up and around desperately seeking help.

"Warrick stay with me! Help is on it's way, come on Warrick" Gil choked out loudly, looking down at the blood covered limp body of Warrick Brown.

An emergency siren sounded in the distance, seeming to becoming close to their location, but not fast enough in the entomologists frightened and chaotic mind.

_Damn it! Put your foot down for gods sake! He's one of ours, _Gil thought as he looked up and down the alley.

Looking down again at a badly blood covered Warrick again "Hear that Warrick? Helps on it's way, just stay with me" Gil choked out, his voice breaking with emotion and panic as he held the mans head tight to his chest.

Feeling only a limp body in his badly trembling grasp, with no sign of any kind of movement, not even any chest movement to show the badly injured man was attempting to breath, Gil thought_ No! You can't do this! Don't die like this! Not now! Your a free man, You've got to live Warrick!_

"Don't do this to me Warrick...please!" Gil gasped out his emotions at full throttle as his eyes began to fill, and he searched the alley again desperately with his glazing field of vision.

_**A/N **Sorry if I managed to upset any readers of this story, but the spoiler pictures really had a reaction on my emotions as I viewed them, and to say they knocked me a little would be an understatement. I hope I managed to convey an emotional and realistic picture of how the scene may possibly play out when the episode airs in the coming weeks. Thank you for taking the time to read this._

Please leave a review, I would really appreciate you doing so, and giving me your honest opinion of what you thought of this short piece.


End file.
